Five Times
by imalistener
Summary: Specific moments in the lead-up of Beca realising her feelings for Chloe. Involves Beca drunkenly confessing to Chloe, getting jealous over Chloe having a date and an ultimate resolution. Bechloe endgame. Read and Review xx


**So this has been in my head for a while and it's taken me a bit of time to write it but here it. Please review and fav/follow the story and let me know what you'd like it to read (whether it be a oneshot or multi-chapter story) xxxxx**

 _The First Time_

It was at a party. The first party the Bellas had gone to after finals had finished; needless to say, everyone was as Fat Amy referred to as "getting on the piss." Beca – despite being able to hold her alcohol – had drunk more than her fair share for the evening and was in the middle of the makeshift dance floor, a girl from her psych class grinding up against her to the beat of the music.

What Beca hadn't noticed however was the seething redhead watching by the kitchen; sure, Chloe didn't particularly believe she had feelings for the DJ, she much preferred to think of it as her being overprotective but the wandering hands of the girl dancing with Beca was steadily testing her patience.

"Here Ginger, you look like you could use a drink." Chloe smiled gratefully at Fat Amy as she took the cup handed to her and swiftly sculled the whole drink, gasping for relief from the burning in her throat.

"Amy, w-what is that?"

"It takes away the sting of seeing your girl with someone else, strawberry."

"Uhh, Beca is not my girl, Amy; we're just friends."

"Prove it, go down there and dance with her as 'just friends'."

Chloe sighed and began manoeuvring through the masses before she reached the petite brunette, the girl's eyes lighting up when she noticed the presence of the redhead; promptly pushing away the girl she was dancing with and pulling Chloe toward her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Chlo-ee, you came." The redhead laughed at the slight slur in the girl's voice as she placed her arms around Beca's neck and they began swaying to the music. "I'm really glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too, Becs."

Beca sighed audibly through her drunken haze, pulling away from Chloe slightly, seeming mildly irritated by the redhead's response. "No, Chlo, you're not listening." With her hands gripping the girl's hips rather than keeping her arms wrapped around the taller girl's waist, Beca pulled Chloe back toward her, their noses grazing slightly. Chloe, flushing at the sudden lack of space between them, began to take a step back but Beca wouldn't have any of it.

"Chlo, I-I really likes you."

Chloe laughed slightly, however flustered by the possible implications of Beca's statement; "I uhh, like you too, Becs."

"Nooo, Chlo you're not listening." Beca began to stumble slightly as Chloe caught her before she continued, rubbing circles with the pads of her thumbs on Chloe's hips; "Chloe, I like you, like you. You're my person. You're my Chlo-bear just like I'm your Becs."

Chloe, shocked by the declaration made by the brunette quickly passed it off as alcoholically induced; "Becs, you're drunk, you don't mean it."

"But that's the thing, Chlo; I'm telling the truth. I'm always thinking about you, whether I should or not, you're always in my head." In that moment, Chloe realised that maybe the feelings that she had towards the DJ weren't one-sided but she knew that the brunette would never admit any feelings she might have toward her whilst sober. The solution?

Get Beca drunk again.

 _The Second Time_

It was two days before Christmas and because all the girls were planning on returning home to their respective families, they decided to do a Bella's-only Christmas party complete with Secret Santa and lots and lots of alcohol. After exchanging gifts, the girls dove into the alcohol and traditional party games, getting caught up in an intense round of truth or dare.

With Stacie agreeing to flash their next-door neighbour, everyone was becoming increasingly excited about what she would ask of Beca.

"Alright, Becs, you're turn." Everyone turned their heads to the DJ who was feeling pretty tipsy and was open to any challenge she may be given.

"Dare please, Conrad."

Everyone in the circle turned toward her as Stacie thought for a minute about what Beca should do for her dare.

"I've got it. Beca, I dare you to kiss Chloe for at least thirty seconds." Everyone laughed at the blush that quickly spread across the redhead's face as Beca laughed amusedly before setting her cup down and moving across the circle to place herself in front of Chloe, crouching down; "Chlo, are you alright? We don't have to, I can pick truth."

"Becs, it's fine," Beca smiled at the girl before standing up, swaying slightly and held out her hand to the girl who timidly took it and stood up also.

With everyone watching the exchange between the pair, Fat Amy interjected, "Alright, ginger and short-stack let's see you two kiss; we don't want to watch the two of you standing there awkwardly."

To everyone's surprise, Aubrey cheered in agreement causing Beca to laugh as she placed her hands on Chloe's waist and leant in to kiss her on the cheek whispering in her ear, "I don't really want our first kiss to be in front of these buffoons but we have to give them something." With that, Beca placed one hand on the back of Chloe's neck and gently connected their lips together, both of them ignoring the cheers of their teammates as Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

Pulling away after a minute or so, much to the disappointment of the rest of the group who voiced their discontent, Beca reached for Chloe's hand once again and began moving towards the bathroom ignoring Stacie's catcalls and the knowing looks shared between Ashley and Jessica. Closing the door behind the redhead, Beca gently guided the girl until her back was against the door before leaning and in kissing her again, smirking at the moan that signalled the other girl's satisfaction before she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Becs, it's fine, it's all for the game."

Beca's smile faltered slightly, going unnoticed by Chloe as the taller girl attempted to ignore the tightening in her own chest as she – herself – categorised the kiss as being part of the game.

"Umm yeah and we've both been drinking heaps, tomorrow everything will be normal between us."

"Exactly."

With that agreement made between the two of them, Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and pulled the girl toward her, reconnecting their lips as Beca's hands trailed up and down the redhead's sides before gripping her legs and picking her up. Smiling into the kiss, Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca's waist as the DJ moved toward the bathroom sink, sitting the girl on the counter before she moved her lips to place kisses along Chloe's collarbone as the redhead leant her head back to give the girl more access.

Moving her hands up and down Chloe's thighs, the redhead pulled Beca into another searing kiss, both of them capturing each other's moans as the girl's hands became tangled in the brunette's hair. Finally after what felt like hours but was probably only ten minutes, Beca pulled away from Chloe, much to the girl's despair, placing a small kiss on her nose before stepping back.

"We should uhh probably head back out there."

Chloe sighed, accepting the hand that was offered to her as she hopped down from the counter and began smoothing out her outfit while Beca quickly ran her hands through her own hair, attempting to look somewhat reasonable.

"Becs, what happens tomorrow?"

"Things go back to normal, nothing changes between us, it was just some fun." It was what neither of them wanted but neither could find the courage to voice what they really wanted.

"Okay."

With that, Chloe turned and began walking toward the door but before she could open it, Beca stopped her.

"Chloe?"

The redhead turned towards the girl slowly as the DJ took a step closer toward her. "Yeah."

"I just… I just wanted to say that… uhh… whoever ends up with you is incredibly lucky and no matter what, I'll always be here and I…" Beca struggled to find the words to express what she wanted to say but before she could speak, there was a banging on the door and Stacie's voice broke the silence between them.

"Guys are you coming out anytime soon, I need to use the toilet."

Chloe – not letting her eyes leave Beca's – called out in return; "Yeah, we'll be out in a moment."

The silence engulfed the pair once again as Chloe took the girl's hand in her own, "Becs, what did you want to say?"

Beca began to open her mouth to speak but almost as if she had talked herself out of speaking, Beca just gave the girl a small, defeated smile; "I-it's nothing. We should head back out there."

With that the DJ placed a chaste kiss on Chloe's cheek before releasing her hand and moving to open the door, leaving Chloe alone in the bathroom as thoughts raced through the girl's mind of what had just occurred.

Looking at her dishevelled self in the mirror, Chloe took a deep breath before following Beca back into the lounge room, ignoring Aubrey's concerned expression as she decidedly gave up on trying to decipher Beca's actions toward her.

 _The Third Time_

After all the girls had returned from spending Christmas with their families, they had all decided to attend the New Years party that the Trebles were holding at their 'bachelor pad.'

Watching all the a capella singers conversing with each other, Chloe smiled however it faded when she spotted Jesse flirting with her DJ – wait "her DJ?" – as the brunette rebuffed his approaches however she wasn't aware of Beca's sarcastic responses to the Treble's advances. Unable to even consider witnessing a midnight kiss between the pair, Chloe took her drink and headed outside to watch the imminent fireworks on the balcony of the house. Lost in her thoughts as she forgot about the partygoers inside, Chloe missed the sound of the balcony door opening and someone walking outside to stand beside her.

"I didn't expect to find you out here."

Chloe turned her head to find Beca leaning with her back against the railing; her eyes on the redhead as she cradled her own drink. "I would've expected to find you in the middle of the dance floor."

"I didn't feel like dancing."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Beca laughed but it soon faded when Chloe maintained a stoic expression as she looked out into the night. "Chlo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Beca."

"Don't lie to me."

"Please just go inside, Becs."

"I'm not leaving you out here alone."

Cynthia-Rose's head popped out from inside the house for a moment before disappearing; "One minute until midnight ladies."

After a moment, Beca asked, "Do you want to go back inside?"

Chloe shook her head, maintaining her indifferent expression, "I think I'll stay out here and watch the fireworks; you should go and find Jesse."

The DJ's eyes widened, "What makes you think I would want to go looking for Jesse?"

"I just assumed you'd want to kiss each other at midnight."

"Chlo, I don't feel anything for Jesse. Besides, I think it's a bigger deal if a girl like you doesn't get a kiss at midnight."

Chloe smiled slightly, turning her head toward the DJ, "A girl like me."

Beca laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck; "Uhh yeah, any guy at this party would kill to kiss you at midnight."

"Well I'm not interested in kissing any of the guys at the party."

"Then it's their loss, isn't it?"

The two girls smiled at each other as they heard voices inside counting down the New Year. " _10…"_

Beca took a cautious step forward, moving to stand in front of Chloe as the redhead turned and leant with her back against the railing – her stance similar to Beca's earlier – as the DJ gently placed one hand on the girl's hips while the other gripped the railing. In turn, Chloe kept her arms resting against the railing, slightly unsure of the other girl's intentions. _"9… 8…"_

"You really deserve a midnight kiss, Chlo. You're too gorgeous to go without." _"7…6…"_

Chloe blushed at the girl's words before leaning forward slightly, placing one hand on Beca's forearm, "Then what are you going to do about it, Becs." _"5…4…"_

Beca smirked before moving one hand to caress Chloe's cheek, "This…" _3…"._ Beca leant in further, "Happy New Year, Chlo" she said before closing the distance between their lips. " _2…1…"_

Inside, confetti covered the guests while couples kissed and friends hugged each other and cheered, everyone failing to notice the absence of the two girls who were yet to break their embrace on the balcony. When Beca finally pulled away from the girl, she smiled at the pout that had formed on Chloe's lips as she caressed her cheek and laughed to herself, resting her forehead on the redhead's shoulder.

"We always seem to find ourselves in these situations."

Chloe laughed slightly with the girl, "Well you know what they say, 'who you kiss on New Years…"

Beca lifted her head to look the girl in the eyes, faltering slightly at what Chloe was implying "Yeah, I'm aware of what they say."

"So what happens now?"

"I guess we go back inside and wish our friends Happy New Year."

"And us?"

Beca looked down at her feet, unable to meet the girl's eyes as she spoke, "Chlo, we're friends."

Chloe sighed inaudibly, tears slowly forming in her eyes, "Becs, you don't mean that. We're more than that."

"But Chlo, we can't be. I can't eventually lose you."

"You won't Becs; you'll never lose me."

Beca looked up and smiled sadly as her own tears began to form, wiping away Chloe's with the pads of her thumbs as they began to fall; "Chlo, I can't bring myself to be with you when I risk the fear of losing you."

The redhead laughed bitterly, "But that's the thing, Becs. When you push me away, you're already losing me."

With that, the girl pulled away from the DJ and walked inside to the party, leaving Beca alone on the balcony as she tried to determine how she could have so quickly ruined things between her and the girl.

 _The Fourth Time_

It was the first week back of classes and Beca and Chloe were yet to have found a moment alone; whenever Beca would walk into a room and Chloe was in there, the redhead would make an excuse and leave, only allowing the DJ to be near her when the other Bellas were around.

Beca was at a loss for what she should do to make things better and in turn, Chloe had attempted to avoid the girl at all costs; she had in fact succeeded in avoiding talking to the DJ until the Friday night after their first week back. Preparing to leave the house, Chloe had exited her room and was heading toward the stairs when she bumped into one of the Bellas leaving the bathroom, both of them falling to the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Chloe lifted her head up only to find herself on top of the girl she had been avoiding since New Years. "Uhh… hey."

Beca smiled at the girl, "What's got you rushing around in such a hurry?"

Chloe smiled gently, moving to lift herself off the DJ, standing up before offering a hand to Beca as she also stood up. "I was heading out and clearly I wasn't watching where I was going."

Beca laughed before she took a step back, admiring Chloe's appearance, "Well, you look… uhh wow… you look beautiful."

The redhead blushed under the DJ's gaze, "I would hope so; I have a date."

With that revelation, the DJ's features visibly hardened as she looked away from the girl in front of her with an indifferent expression. "You have a date?"

Taking notice of Beca's obvious discomfort, Chloe smirked at the girl's reaction, taking enjoyment in the fact that the DJ was unable to disguise her jealousy. "You remember Tom, don't you? The one I was with in the shower that time?" She continued speaking as she watched Beca struggling to swallow and kept rubbing her hands against her jeans. "I ran into him the other day and he asked me out to dinner; I hadn't seen him in a while so I said yes."

Trying to keep the disdain out of her voice, Beca took a few moments before replying, "Will this become a regular thing between the two of you?"

In her mind, Chloe knew that going out with Tom was a one-time thing. He was extremely self-absorbed and arrogant, constantly belittling the redhead and she only said yes in the hopes of angering the DJ. However she knew that telling that to Beca wouldn't help things between the two of them; she was more inclined in helping the brunette realise her feelings for herself.

"Umm, I kinda hope it will, seeing him the other day helped me realise how much I really missed him."

Beca kept her eyes averted from Chloe's as she tried to establish the reason for her sudden anger, not wanting to cause an argument with the girl whereas Chloe bore a smug smile at the girl's inner struggle. "Are you okay, Becs?"

She stepped forward to place her hand on the girl's forearm however Beca took a step back away from her. "I'm fine." She spat before turning and walking into her bedroom, "Have a nice night," she mumbled before closing the door to her bedroom.

Chloe grinned at the girl's reactions and began walked down the stairs, waving goodbye to the girls in the lounge room before leaving to meet Tom at the restaurant near campus.

xxxxxx

A couple of hours later, Chloe returned to the Bella's house, seeing only the light on in the lounge room. Expecting everyone to be in bed, Chloe began to head upstairs, not noticing Beca seated on the lounge.

"You're back late."

Chloe jumped as the sound of Beca's voice broke the silence in the house, "Shit, Beca don't scare me like that."

Beca got up slowly and began walking toward the girl, stopping only when there was a foot or two between them. "How was your date?"

"It was really good, I told Tom I'd text him tomorrow morning and we'll catch up again next week." In actuality, the two had fought most of the time, Tom wanting to get back together and he kept getting angry as Chloe refused. They ended up meeting for coffee, which had only lasted half an hour before the redhead left. Instead she had ended up driving aimlessly around Barden for a few hours in an attempt to clear her mind before she came home.

"You're going to go out with him again? Chlo, you can't be serious." Beca didn't bother hiding her anger at what Chloe had just said.

Chloe smiled smugly at Beca's distain. "And why can't I go out with him again?"

Beca sighed audibly, running her hand through her hair before speaking dejectedly, "The guy cheated on you, Chlo. How can you even think of giving him another chance?"

Chloe found herself getting angry with the DJ; who was she to get mad at the redhead because of who she dated? She observed the way Beca appeared to have trouble in deciding whether to move closer to the girl and kept playing with the bracelets on her wrist; something she only did when she was irritated. "You don't get to be mad about this, it's my choice."

"You deserve better than him, he's not right for you."

"And what do you know, Becs? You don't get a say in the matter, you're not my girlfriend."

With that, Beca's resolve was broken and she stumbled back as though the girl had wounded her. "I… I know Chlo. But that doesn't stop me from caring."

The anger within Chloe only continued to intensify with Beca's response. "But it stops you from being allowed to be jealous. Beca, I wanted you and you pushed me away. You kissed me at the Christmas party then went home only to come back and kiss me again on New Years." Tears formed in her eyes but she refused to wipe them away as they began to fall, choosing to instead finish what she was saying. "I told you I wouldn't leave you, Becs, and you didn't listen… you didn't believe me."

Beca flinched at Chloe's words; she moved closer to the girl, to encompass her in a hug, "I know and I'm so sorry Chloe."

Chloe angrily wiped her tears and stepped away from the brunette, "We're not together. You don't get to be like this."

"Chlo, please."

Chloe began walking up the stairs, stopping halfway to turn and see Beca with her eyes on her, gripping the railing on the bottom step like it was her lifeline.

"You know it's funny; you could have told me not to go out with Tom because of the reasons we both know are true and I would've listened to you, Becs." She watched, as Beca seem to shrink back and all Chloe wanted to do was take her in her arms and kiss her but she couldn't. "You were the one that I wanted, Becs, but you didn't seem to want me back."

With that, Beca hurried up the stairs until she was on the step above the redhead, blocking her path. She gently gripped Chloe's hand with her own, "Chlo, I always wanted you, don't think for a moment that I didn't but I didn't think I deserved you."

"So you decided instead to play with my emotions?"

"No, Chlo." She lifted one hand to stroke the redhead's cheek but the girl moved out of the way and hurried past her up the stairs to her room. Beca watched her as she paused only for moment in front of her bedroom door.

"I think I might be in love with you, Becs, but that's not what sucks. What does suck is the fact that I don't think I can bring myself to be around you when I have these feelings unless you tell me you feel the same or they eventually go away." With that, Chloe went into her room, closing the door behind her.

Beca slowly sat down on the steps, too caught up in her own thoughts to even consider sleeping. Chloe's words were stuck in her head; her revelation of love and how she couldn't be around the DJ, it shattered her heart. She didn't know what to do about it all but she knew that first, she had to figure out how she felt and how to tell Chloe.

 _The Fifth Time_

It was at another party hosted by the Trebles; Beca had arrived late due to working at Residual Heat and was scouting the party for any sign of the Bella's; for any sign of a certain Bella.

"She went out onto the balcony a few minutes ago."

Beca turned her head to see Stacie standing beside her with a knowing look on her face. She blushed slightly at the fact that she had been caught out, that her feelings for Chloe were apparent to the people around her. "Thanks, I might grab a drink and go out there."

Stacie laughed, "Oh no, Becs, Chloe told me everything. This is a conversation I want you to have when there's not alcohol in your system." Beca laughed along with her, shaking her head, "Now go out there and get your girl."

She gave Beca a quick squeeze on the arm before walking toward the alcohol table as Beca began manoeuvring around the masses of people to get outside. Almost tripping over more times than deemed appropriate, Beca finally reached the sliding door and stepped outside, closing the door behind her as Chloe turned her head to see who had broken the silence.

When she saw it was Beca, she turned her head back to watch the sun as it set over the mountains in the distance while the DJ stood by the door, "You know, I always find myself thinking about that moment on New Years… when we kissed… before I ruined everything."

Chloe sighed but didn't turn around, "You didn't ruin everything, Becs."

Beca took a courageous step forward towards the girl, "See the thing is I would believe you but Chlo, you are everything to me and if I've lost you, I've lost everything."

She moved to stand beside the redhead, admiring the view of the sunset. "I don't know if I ever told you, when I was younger, sunsets were me and my mum's thing. If we were sad, we'd go watch the sunset together." She smiled nostalgically as she momentarily reminisced about her mum. "Sunsets had the ability to help us comprehend the importance the issues we were sad about in the great scheme of things. Then when we lost my mum and my dad remarried, I started to hate sunsets, they became more symbolic of things ending."

Beca kept looking straight ahead into the distance as Chloe turned her head in an attempt to gauge the girl's emotions as she spoke, slowly wrapping her arm around the other girl's arm and resting her head on Beca's shoulder. "When I met you, I learnt that you loved sunsets and it made me want to love sunsets again and I didn't know what that meant… what my feelings for you meant."

Beca turned her head to look at the redhead; "I used to look at sunsets because they made me feel better… now I look at you."

Chloe blushed under the intensity of the girl's gaze, "Becs…"

Beca smiled, "Please, let me finish Chlo, or I'll lose my confidence."

The girl laughed lightly, "I'm sorry. Continue."

"You're absolutely stunning, Chlo, like beyond beautiful and you're not told enough. I always thought you were beautiful but on New Years… I think that was the moment I realised I was in love with you." She moved to stand in front of the girl as Chloe turned and leant her back against the railing, tears slowly forming in her eyes. Beca looked down at her feet for a moment before gazing into the redhead's eyes and taking the girl's hands in her own.

"I tried Chlo, I tried to fight it, every fibre of my being told me that I didn't deserve you and I still don't but I can't do it anymore." As Chloe's face fell and she dropped her head, Beca cupped her cheek and made her look back up, "I can't keep denying myself of you. I'm so in love with you to the point that I don't know what to do with myself anymore."

Chloe smiled, releasing Beca's hand and wrapping her arms around the girl's neck, tangling her fingers loosely in her hair, "Really?"

Beca rolled her eyes mockingly, "No, Chlo, I just said all those things as a joke." Receiving a smack on her shoulder and the cutest pout she'd ever seen, Beca laughed, "Of course I meant it, Chlo. Do you require supporting evidence?"

"I think that would be wisest." Chloe placed her hand on the back of Beca's neck and pulled the girl close towards her placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Becs, I love you too… so much."

Beca grinned and drew the girl back in for another kiss, her tongue tracing along the redhead's lips, almost asking permission for entrance to which the other girl happily complied.

After a few minutes in their passionate embrace, Beca pulled away, resting her forehead against the redhead's; "And the hero got the girl in the end."

Chloe laughed along with the DJ, "As if the girl had any doubt who her hero was." She pulled the DJ back in for a searing kiss that left them both feeling light-headed. Repeating her question from New Years, Chloe asked, "So what happens now?"

Beca smiled and stepped back, holding out her hand for the girl to take, "We go back inside and the people we meet, I introduce you as my girlfriend. And to anyone who asks, I'll gladly say that you are the only one for me."

Chloe took hold of the brunette's hand, stepping away from the railing, "As long as I remain being the only one for you."

Beca smiled at the redhead, moving towards the balcony door to go back into the party before turning back around and wrapping her arms around the redhead's body, catching the other girl by surprise who in response, let out a high-pitched squeal; "You'll always be the only one for me, Beale."

 **Well there you go, let me know what you think xxx :)**


End file.
